Giant Brain of Terror!
'''The Giant Brain of Terror '''is the twenty-fourth episode of the first season. It aired on December 16th 2006. Synopsis What is the giant brain that UZZ have found frozen in ice in the arctic? The very last thing they should do is wake it up.. Plot The episode begin with Victor and Anita riding on their skybikes in the Arctic. Victor sneezes (possibly due to a cold) and complains about the cold, which Anita remarks that it is because they are in the arctic. Ray alerts them that they are about to reach the rendezous point in a minute. After landing and entering the buliding with a quick palm check, they ride in an elevator which takes them to an underground cavern. The platform of the elevator suddenly drops rapidly, taking them to a large room where some U.Z.Z agents are carefully taking care of a frozen, giant brain. Victor sneezes again as Kowalski scolds him about being in a sterile area. Professor Professor shows up and warns Victor about the brain being a very "delicate operation". He tells them that they have to take back to the base carefully as it is "totally tested and highly dangerous". Things quickly turn bad when Victor lets out a huge sneeze, causing him to lose his balance and fall on the brain. The brain suddenly collapses and begins to slide away with Victor still on it. Anita jumps onto a wooden platorm and breaks a board off of it, using it as a snowboard. She and a few U.Z.Z agents begin to chase after it. As Anita gets closer, she tries to reach for Victor's hand. However, she accidentally slips and falls off the board as the brain slides farther and farther in the distance. She calls for backup, telling them to get to Victor before it's too late. Later that day, Victor spends the night in a cave with the giant brain. As he bulids a fire, he laments about the accident he caused all because of a little sneeze. The brain suddenly moves closer, scaring him a bit but he simply just ignores it and goes to sleep. The next morning, as Victor wakes up, he notices his head is on the brain (which had been thawed out due to the fire), and goes into a panic as it grows larger, chasing after him, luckily the brain gets stuck. He bumps into Anita and tells her that the brain is alive as a couple of U.Z.Z agents and Professor Professor shows up. The agents preapre themselves for combat, but Professor Professor shows up telling them not to harm the brain and tries to deal with it using the power of his own mind via communication. He touches the brain, but fails and immediately screams, a sign for them to run away. The brain breaks loose as the agent flee using their skybikes as the brain is chasing them. The scene shifts to the U.Z.Z base, Changed Daily scolds them for bringing back a deadly brain back to the base. He tells them that security is more important than ever before, he then proceeds to do his signature name change routine and ends up with Pimlico Buttonfluff as his new name. Pimlico Buttonfluff asks Professor Professor what is making the brain grow, as it turns out, it feeds off of everyone's fear. To prove it, he conducts an experiment where Victor is attached to a pole and is repeatedly being jabbed into the brain, only causing to grow even larger. The gang quickly flee towards an escape hatch. During a news broadcast, Stacey Stern has a conversation with Professor Professor, who warns the viewers not to fear the brain otherwise to could grow to a tremendous size and will crush the Earth. Victor, Anita, and Pimilico Buttonfluff hear screaming outside as the brain is now hovering over the city, an U.Z.Z helicopter appears attempting to stop the brain by covering it with a sheet, it calms the citizens for a moment before growing again. Professor Professor tells everyone to stop screaming using a megaphone on a helicopter with Victor and Anita. The brain begins to grow teeth causing everyone to panic even more. Professor Professor continues with his announcement but Victor tries to grab the megaphone from him. Before he makes his announcement, a giant eye is floating near him, revealing it to be the brain, which now has a set of eyes. Back at the base, Ray sets up a broadcast station for Pimlico Buttonfluff to use. He tries to calm everyone down but it has little to no effect. The agents are in hot pursuit of the brain, Victor tells Ray to let them in as Anita also tells him to tell Pimlico Buttonfluff that he is only making things worse. Pimlico Buttonfluff corrects her and says that his name has changed overnight, his new name is Nincy Nancy La La, causing everyone to laugh. All of a sudden, the brain begins to shrink, Victor tells Nincy Nancy La La to say his name again. Everyone laughs again as the brain grows even smaller. Professor Professor tells everyone to laugh. The agents try to laugh, but it isn't doing very much since they do not find it funny, then Anita suggests they should make it funny. A disguise is thrown onto the brain, making the agents laugh even more. The brain keeps shrinking until it becomes tiny enough to land on Anita's hand.Victor and Anita head back to the Arctic to bury the brain into the snow. They keep laughing and slowly stop, wearing them out. In the end, Nincy Nacy La La conludes the day by highlighting their triumph over evil, he then asks why Professor Professor dug it up in the first place. Instead, Professor Professor pulls a small pin from out of his chair which begins to beep rapidly. Everyone leaves the base on skybikes leaving him alone and confused. Gallery episode24.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1